Miranda
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = November 23, Age 320|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'3" (160 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|FirstApp = Movie: "Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu" 1999 "Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone" (Cameo) Anime: "Majin Buu Transforms (Mentioned English dub only and flashbacks)|Address = Central City|Occupation = Martial Artist High school student Gymnast Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter)}} Miranda (ミランダ'', Miranda'') is the first child and eldest daughter of Darry and Veronica, the niece of Mitchell, the older sister of Larry and Owen, the first granddaughter of Max and Jenny and the granddaughter of Damien Blooms and Kathleen and Charlie Parker and Daphne. She's the close best friend of Joey, Rhonda and Bruce. She's the one of the members of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as the following skilled fighter and most supporter as her parents, younger brothers and grandparents as she's first appears on TV special movies, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, ''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' and Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. Appearance Miranda is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has the lime green eyes, very light fair rose pale skin complexion and straight dark chocolate brown hair. Over the course of the series and movies, Miranda has the five different hairstyles in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. According to Max and Jenny, she's almost look resembling her mother and lime green eyes and however, also having her father's dark chocolate brown hair and the shape of his big forehead. As a small child, Miranda had the short hair that's reaches to her shoulders, As a child, Miranda wears her child outfit attire is a short-sleeved hot pink t-shirt with As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Miranda is a very brave, kindhearted, caring, clever, peaceful, nice, sweet, timid, innocent, pure-hearted, fun-loving, carefree, gentle, bright, strong-willed, determined, headstrong, independent, tough, tomboyish, intelligent, optimistic, knowledgeable, charm, graceful, change of mood, caution, nervousness, willingness to love or alienation in character of throughout in the Dragon Ball series and movies. It is distinguished by perseverance, faultless intuition about the Dragon Balls, Dragon World, the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World and the Spencer Clan Massacre from the past. Her teammates all helped guide her to see this point of view, along with the many people of different backgrounds goals and priorities in their lives. Her feelings and passions are deep, but Miranda can basically show them to her close people, friends and family. Like her mother, As a small child, Miranda is a sweet, innocent, gentle, big-hearted, timid, shy and loving child to show her cheerful and energetic personality in front of everybody else include her friends and family, she was a cheerful girl with a strong sense of justice. She would often stand up for the other kids that would be bullied in school. As a teenager, Miranda doesn't like to fight. Everytime someone challenges her to a fight, she would either decline it or talk them out. She'll only fight in training or real combat with martial arts experiences of her life. She is kind and is always willing to give a helping hand. She loves to do good deeds against Wizard Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui, Yakon, Garlic Jr and his Spice Boys and Dr. Wheelo. Sometimes when dealing with her and her life, it seems that she was immediately born have growing up as an adult. Weighing positions with strengths of 10, 9990000 men that'll she's the one woman of army with her amazing martial arts as the powerful martial artist, her view of the world, confirmed by the logic of reasoning, all speak in favor of this. Talking about her feelings is a kind of “taboo” and show her love feelings for her childhood sweetheart, Bruce. Such she seems at first glance, in fact she is a kind and cheerful girl. She also never betray her friends and is ready for anything for them. It's also quite difficult to piss her off, but if it happens, it usually shocks everyone. As a adult, Biography Background Miranda was born on November 23 of Age 320 and Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga She's mentioned by Korin, Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Melissa, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In the end of the movie, Dead Zone She's mentioned by The World's Strongest During in the flashbacks, she's seen on the movie as a young woman Power Manga and Anime Miranda is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her parents and grandparents, she's born with a strong energy, Equipment * Twin Butterfly Swords - * Green Grapes - Video Games Appearances Miranda is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Mikuni Shimokava * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies Trivia * Miranda's name means Japanese name (ミランダ or Miranda) is in Latin the meaning of the name Miranda is: Worthy of admiration; wonderful. Young innocent girl in Shakespeare's The Tempest raised and educated on an isolated island by magician father. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Miranda is: The Tempest' Daughter to Prospero. * In Spanish the meaning of the name Miranda is: Admirable. * In American the meaning of the name Miranda is: Worthy of admiration; wonderful. Young innocent girl in Shakespeare's The Tempest raised and educated on an isolated island by magician father. * It is pronounced mer-ANN-dah. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Miranda is "worthy of admiration". In Shakespeare's "The Tempest", Miranda is an innocent girl raised and educated on an isolated island by her magician father. Actress Miranda Richardson. Gallery Naruto oc my daughter my treasure by namhye-dcfxfjb.jpg naruto_oc___ozaki_family__sleepy_time_by_namhy-3.jpg naruto_oc___ozaki_family__sleepy_time_by_namhye-dcgduyl.jpg naruto_oc___hi_dad_i_love_you__by_namhye-dcgd27h-2.jpg naruto_oc___hi_dad_i_love_you__by_namhye-dcgd27h.jpg naruto_oc___matsuri_by_namhye-dcgd8l0-1.jpg naruto_oc___im_here_for_you__tsubaki_by_namhye-2.jpg naruto_oc___im_here_for_you__tsubaki_by_namhye-dcghi28.jpg naruto_oc___its_okay__mommy_is_here_by_namhye--2.jpg Naruto oc its okay mommy is here by namhye--3.jpg Naruto oc its okay mommy is here by namhye-dcghsb7.jpg the_ozaki_family_by_namhye-db7acs2-3.jpg the_ozaki_family_by_namhye-db7acs2.jpg naruto_oc___i_will_continue_my_path__dads_by_n-3.jpg naruto_oc___i_will_continue_my_path__dads_by_namhye-dcfx9ru.jpg tsubaki_ozaki___15_years_by_namhye-dbijwzb-1.jpg tsubaki_ozaki___15_years_by_namhye-dbijwzb.jpg naruto_oc___uncle_and_niece_by_namhye-dcghnl3-1.jpg naruto_oc___uncle_and_niece_by_namhye-dcghnl3.jpg|Miranda meets her uncle Mitchell for the first time as a teenager Naruto oc dont make mom angry by namhye dcghl9r-fullview.jpg your_son____by_namhye_dbmdsmd-fullview.jpg|Miranda and Bruce together a while their fathers, Darry and Shane Harrington your_son____by_namhye_dbmdsmd-fullview-2.jpg naruto_oc___matsuri_by_namhye_dcgd8l0-fullview.jpg boruto_oc___satoshi_kido_and_tsubaki_ozaki_sv_-2.jpg Boruto oc satoshi kido and tsubaki ozaki sv by namhye dcghx6j-pre.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Miranda is playable Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Good Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters References Site Navigation